trump_lee_chae_eun_manhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Ten
His Innate Mana is Rule. Even though he seems like an airhead, he is actually quite smart. He led a very dull and boring life until he met Kashin and Ran , and now he is enjoying himself.Trump: Chapter 54.5 (Prologue) Ten can be easily irritated as shown throughout the manga. He can also be manipulative. When Ten was new to the police force, he encountered a case wherein he was the sole survivor. After the incident, he decided to take in Sena. Since Sena's mother was dragged into the accident and died during the case, Ten decided to raise Sena and train her to be part of the Yeohadan member. He also promised her to help find Sena's brother who's name is Ten. Relationships Kashin Em Demisleed - In Season 1, Kashin made a deal with Ten using Ten's mana "Rule," where he was forced to tell everything Ten wished to know about Ran, who was missing and on the runaway at the time. On the other hand, Ten promised to prevent Hiasen's identity from being revealed at all costs. If Kashin lied, or Hiasen was taken into custody and investigated, the one who broke their promise would die instantly, and the deal would be broken. This seemed as if Kashin was stabbing Ran in the back, but it was revealed that he did this for Hiasen's sake. It was also revealed in the epilogue of Season 1 that young Ran had left a message to Kashin before sealing the 73rd Memory Box 200 years ago - that "even if one betrays another, it should be valid until someone take it out on purpose." Ran- During the Black Raincoat Arc, Ten sent a picture of Hiasen, which suggested that he knew about Hiasen's identity, to Ran. After Hiasen wiped his memory, at the end of the arc, Ran went to Ten, who told him that he knew about Senika's death. They made a deal - Ran would become a Yeohadan officer and help Ten find Sena's brother for 3 years - if in 3 years' time they couldn't find her brother, Ten would then tell Ran everything he knew regarding Senika's death. Sena -Ten first met Sena when he was 14 years old and she was 7 years old & blind. As a young child he ran away from his abusive and dictative father and stayed with Sena, her mother Sia, and Senika for several months. Later, using his mana, Ten creates a field with an absoluteness of 10, and restores Sena's eyesight. However, he pays the price by giving up his memory, and the tattoo "TEN" on his left cheek appears afterwards as a symbol of the exchange. After losing his memory, he leaves Sena and is recruited by Yeohadan. 3 years later he meets Sena again, on a case where all five of his unit members - and Sia - die. Senika also dies the day after, but it is still unknown whether her death was involved with the incident in any way. Afterwards, Ten takes in Sena, promises to find her "brother" (who is actually Ten himself) and trains her as a Yeohadan officer. They have been working at Yeohadan ever since. At the end of the "Distorted Memory" Arc, it was revealed that Ten was not Sena's biological brother, and they began to date each other. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Teacher